Ladies are well-known for their use of myriad cosmetics that are packaged in various packages including very small packages to very large packages. One major problem with such an array of cosmetic packaging is the lack of ability of being able to keep such packages organized such that they are handy and readably useable. Many times, the cosmetics are stored in drawers, cosmetic table tops and cupboards and are dispersed over a large number of such areas such that one has to a actually collect such cosmetics in order to be able to easily use them
What is needed is a means of organizing the cosmetic packages so that they are handy and readily available to the user. The device of this invention provides such an organizer.
The applicant is aware of one cosmetic organizer that is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,698, that issued Feb. 20, 2001 to Asser in which there is disclosed a cosmetics organizer comprising a palette, hook and loop fasteners having mating halves, andth side of at least one cosmetic item removably secured to the organizer by hook and loop fastener one individual mating half of each fastener is secured to the palette and the other individual mating half is secured to the cosmetic packaging.
In other words, a small portion of one-half of the hook and loop is secured to the cosmetic package and essentially an identical mating half small portion of the hook and loop is secured to the organizer, as opposed to the instant invention in which the entire surface of the organizer is covered with one-half of the hook and loop fabric allowing placement of the cosmetic package anywhere on the organizer without having to match patches of the fabric mounted on the organizer. Both sides of the base in the instant invention are completely covered by one of the hook or loop fasteners.
Other organizers that the applicant is aware of are U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,240, that issued on May 13, 2003 to Ma, dealing with a purse organizer U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,345, that issued on May 25, 2004 to Stanley, dealing with a makeup application kit; U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,744, that issued Nov. 23, 2004 to Hoffman, dealing with a skin product delivery system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,317 that issued on Dec. 21, 2010, dealing with a personal item organizer; U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,425, that issued on May 24, 2011 to Burnett, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,829, that issued on Jul. 24, 2012 to Melamed dealing with a transferable purse organizer, all of which are of interest but do not make the instant invention obvious, or do not anticipate the instant invention.